1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of auxiliary carrying handle devices in general, and in particular to an auxiliary carrying handle that can be used to transport a plurality of plastic shopping bags by their handles.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,468,848; 4,004,722; 5,199,758; and 5,509,708, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse auxiliary handle devices for facilitating the carrying of packages and plastic shopping bags.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical plastic bag transport device that is specifically designed to transport a plurality of plastic bags wherein the handles of the bags may be arrayed in a staggered weight distributing fashion on the transport device.
As most people are aware, while their plastic shopping or grocery style bags facilitate the transport of a number of bags at one time, the very thinness of the shopping bag handles often cuts into the user's hands or otherwise creates a great deal of discomfort due to the weight of the individual bags and the narrow application of force on the user's fingers.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of plastic bag transport device that is specifically designed to support the handles of a plurality of plastic bags in a spaced apart relationship with one another, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.